Rose
by phantomgirl259
Summary: This a Smurfs version of Bambi featuring my OCs, hope you all enjoy
1. New Light

**Chapter 1**

Long ago, in distant land there was a beautiful Enchanted Forest. This forest was home to millions of mythical creatures, such as Pixies, Elves, Wizards, Witches, Imps and Smurfs. These beings and their lovely home were proteced by the Gaurdian of the Forest...

* * *

><p>As the sun crepted over the Enchanted Forest creatures from all over went running towards the Smurf Village, a young pixie named Acorn stopped under a tree and made a loud pitch whisle."Wake up Sourbell!"She called and a grumpy looking Elf stormed out."WHAT?!"He shouted."Hurry up the new Gaurdian is born!"She shouted and joined the others. When everyone made it to the the Smurf Village they gathered around an mushroom house where Clumsy Smurf sat with his new born daughter in his arms."Awww, she is so cute."Acorn smiled."Acorn, be nice."Her mother Elderberry glared."Yes Mother."Acorn said. "Well it's not everyday a Gaurdian is born, you should be congratulated."Papa Smurf smiled and a chorus of Congratulation filled the air."Thank you all so much."Clumsy smiled and turned towards his daughter."My, my looks like she's getting rather sleepy."Papa Smurf said and shoowed everyone out."What you gonna call her?"Acorn asked."I'm going to call her, Rose."He replied, unaware that the Gaurdian of the Forest was watching the Smurf and his young.<p>

* * *

><p>After 6 years, the young Rose skipped out her house to help her Father collect food for the coming Winter, she looked like a pixie but had blue skin with grass green eyes, her hair was a chestnut brown with in her fringe. She wore a dark pink coat and red boots."Come along Rose."Clumsy called."Coming Father."She smiled and walked with him towards the Smurfberrie patch. Once they arrived there they saw hundreds of Smurfs gathering up food and fire wood for the Winter."Good morning Clumsy."Smurfette greeted when she saw the two walk over to a bush near her."Morning Smurfette."Clumsy smiled. "Good morning young Gaurdian." She smiled to Rose and turned back collecting Smurfberries. Suddenly Acorn came crashing down onto Rose's head."Hey Rose, how ya doing?"She asked and helped her friend up."I'm okay, and you?"Rose asked as she dusted her self off."I'm alright, just getting use to the new wings."The pixie smiled and showed Rose her golden wings."Their beautiful."The blue skinned pixie smiled."How come I don't have wings?"She asked sadly."Mother says that pixies get thier wings when their old enough, but it could happen anytime."Acorn replied."Acorn!"Elderberry called to her daughter. "I gotta go."The little pixie said and flew up into the air, only to hit a tree branch."Come on Rose."Clumsy smiled and they headed back to the village with baskets full of Smurfberries.<p> 


	2. Mother

**Chapter 2**

Fall soon passed and the cold winter air desended on the Enchanted Forest."Father it's snowing!"Rose giggeled when the white snowflakes came for the heavens."Yes it is, come on."He smiled and wrapped a red scarf around her neck."Where are we going today?"She asked the Smurf."We're heading to the Lake, it should be all frozen by now so people can skate on it."Clumsy replied."Remember Rose-"But before he could finish Rose quickly finished what her father was about to say."The Lake is a very dangerous place cause there could be danger and there is nothing out there to protect us."She said in a matter-of-fact tone."Yes"Clumsy smiled.

* * *

><p>After walking for ten minutes Rose and Clumsy finally made it made it find that many creatures were there playing."Run along now."Clumsy smiled and walked over to his friend Brainy."Hey Acorn!"Rose called when she spotted her best friend."Hey Rose."Acorn smiled."Wanna race?"The blue pixie asked."Sure. On your marks, GO!"The pixie laughed and ran off."HEY!"Rose pounted and ran after her. The two pixies ran until they came across some male pixies and imps running with each other and wresling."Woah."Acorn sighed, until Rose pounced ontop of her and started of a sudden Rose ran into the face of a male elf. He wore a green vest and brown shorts. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were an emerald green."Hi"He smiled but Rose was to shy and ran towards her father, who was talking to an elf as well."She's kinda jumpy isn't she Dad?"The elf asked his dad. "Well why don't you say hello."The older elf surgested."Hi, I'm Victor."He smiled."I-I'm Rose."She blushed. Suddenly everthing just stopped! Acorn and Rose looked up to see a female pixie with pink wings and purple armor walk onto the lake, she stopped and looked Rose dead in the eye."H-Hello."Rose smiled but the pixie just walked back into the forest and everyone countinued what they were doing."She stopped and looked at me."Rose said the her father."Yes I know."The smurf smiled."Who is she?"The pixie asked. "That is Pansy, the great Gaurdian of the Enchanted Forest."Clumsy explained and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the sun was starting to set and people were heading back home. Suddenly Pansy came running back onto the lake and stomped her foot to the ground, everyone understood what that ment and ran for cover. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of thunder and strings of blue lighting came the bushes and hitting everything they could get. Rose watched in horror as the lighting came and shot people all around her and they fell lifeless to the ground."FATHER!?"She cried, all of a sudden the Gaurdian of the Enchanted Forest ran up to Rose and scoope her up, it was then when Clumsy came running and took his daughter from Pansy's grasp. But no matter how far away they ran Rose could still hear the thunder shots in the distance.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can come out Rose."Clumsy said from out side their home."Is it safe?"The pixie asked her father."Yes dear it's safe."Clumsy smiled as his daughter came by his side."Why did we all run?"She asked."Humans were in the Enchanted Forest."Clumsy sighed sadly...<p> 


	3. Tragedy

**Chapter 3**

When the Winter finally arrived food was getting harder to find as the days went by."Father I'm hungry."She complained one night."Yes dear I know."Clumsy said sadly to his daughter."When will Winter end?"She asked."It won't be long now, but since we're nearly out of food we'll have to go into hibernation."He sighed."Really, why?"Rose asked. "When ever a creature in the Enchanted Forest runs out of food they sleep the rest of the Winter until Spring. We'll have to start hibernation tomorrow night."He explained and tooked Rose in bed."Good night Rose."He smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>The next day Clumsy and Rose were out in the woods searching for something to eat, Rose just refused to eat bark off the trees again like most of the creatures were doing. "Rose, come here!"Her father called."Yes Father, what is it?"She asked as she ran to the Smurf's side."Look."He smiled and Rose saw some berries sticking out a bush."Fresh Spring berries."Clumsy smiled and they bother began to eat. Suddenly Clumsy heard something in the distance and turned to his daughter."Rose..."He whispered not sure what the noice was until it got closer. "Quick! The house!"He shouted and they ran back into the forest, thunder shots could be heard in the distance."FASTER, FASTER ROSE!"He shouted from behind his little girl. "DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP RUNNING, KEEP RUNNING!"Clumsy chanted until one more thunder shot was heard and then a sickening silence...<p>

* * *

><p>Rose just kepted running until she finally saw her home, she ran inside and waited for her father to come through the door."We made it."She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "We made it Father, we-"Suddenly Rose relised that her father wasn't at the door."Father?"She called but recieved no reply, so she went to look for him."Father? Father where are you?!"She kept calling for hours."Fath-"She was cut off when she noticed the Gaurdian of the Enchanted Forest in front of her."Your father can't be with you anymore."Rose felt like she had been punched in the gut. Can't be with her anymore?"Come..."Pansy said and lead Rose home...<p>

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the house Rose quietly walked into the house with out a word. Pansy just watched the child enter the house, until she saw Papa Smurf land next to her on Feathers."Papa Smurf."She greeted the Smurf."Excuse me miss, I hope I'm not intuding. Well I just had to come."He sighed sadly and watched Pansy look back at the house. "Poor girl, so young to be with out her father."The old Smurf added."Well if I can be of any help..."With that Papa got ready to leave until Pansy stopped him."Wait! I could use your help. Find me a subitle person to raise Rose."The Gaurdian said as she approched the Smurf. "Oh! Of course!"He smiled but his face dropped when he relised something. "But with food so scares, and the creatures can bearly feed themselves..."He muttered before turning back towards Pansy."Perhaps you could?"He asked hopefully."Me?! You know as well as I do a Gaurdian looks after the forest, their mates care for the young."She insisted."Yet, you are her mother. Things being what they are."Papa smiled, Pansy just sighed."Until Spring."She said."Perfect, after all who better to raise the young Gaurdian, then the Gaurdian of the Enchanted Forest herself!"Papa shouted as he flew back to the village. Pansy walked into the house and peeked in Rose's room to find the little pixie fast asleep so she turned away and walked towards her room...<p> 


	4. Learning

**Chapter 4**

As Clusmy had said Rose had to sleep through the rest of the Winter. When she finally awoke from her long slumber, the first thing she did was run towards her father's room, however, when she saw that no one was there Rose started to panic and ran outside. Suddenly she ran straight into Pansy."G-good morning."She laughed a little embaressed. "Rose, a Gaurdian awakens before the forest. If your late again I'll have no choise but to-"Suddenly a low grumbeling could be heard."What was that?"She asked her daughter."I guess it was my stomach."Rose said sheepishly."Then you should eat."Pansy said, until she noticed that Rose was waiting for someone to give her food."Oh! I guess I should find you something to eat."The older pixie sighed and dug in the snow."Here."She said and Rose happily walked over to the patch where her mother was digging, until she saw what it was."Uh, no thanks."The blue pixie said."Very well then, come along."Pansy said and walked off."Yes miss."

* * *

><p>They walked for quite sometime until they reached a cliff over looking the lake."Woah!"Rose cried when she nearly fell of the edge."Don't you think it would be better if we got a bit closer?"She asked her mother."It makes it better to spot danger from here."Pansy replied."But it makes it harder to play with them."Rose pointed out, earning a glace from Pansy."Hurry up."The Gaurdian of the Enchanted Forest sighed and they walked back into the forest...<p> 


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5**

After they had checked on the North, East and West Lake, Pansy lead her daughter towards the South Lake, however, it wasn't long before they ran into Rose's friends."Hey Rose!"Acorn called down to her friend from a tree."Hey Acorn."Rose waved."You going to see the Groundhog?"The older pixie asked."Well, no I'm hanging out with my Mother." She smiled."Ok see ya later Rose."Acorn said sadly and flew off. When Rose caught up with Pansy, the older Gaurdian took to the skies, while Rose had to climb up the steep hill, when Pansy finally noticed her daughter had managed to get passed the first rock yet she looked up and found it would take the wingless pixie forever to get to the top."Go with your friend to see the Groundhog."Pansy said."But I wanna stay with you."Rose said sadly."Yes but I must check on the South Lake and it's very far, I'll meet at the Groundhog's tree later."Pansy promised and left."Ok..."Rose muttered."Hey Acorn! Wait up!"She called, running in the direction that Acorn went.

* * *

><p>"Boy, I'm sure glad your mother let you come."Acorn sighed to her friend."Yeah, we're best pals."Rose lied."Gather round everybody!"Papa called as many creatures turned up to see the Groundhog."AH! Young Gaurdian, this is a speciel event!"Papa smiled."Alright now that we're all here... The Groundhog!"He exclaimed but no Groundhog came out the hole. He repted this three times, until Papa had finally had enough."Now what is the problem?"He asked. Everyone could hear some muttering and Papa fell into the hole. "HAHAHAHA!"Everyone laughed at this, Rose turne to talk to Acorn but in stead she met a familier pair of green eyes."Hello Rose."Victor smiled."H-hi Victor."She stuttered. "I almost didn't reconised you."He laughed. At that moment Papa Smurf finally managed to claw his way out the hole, the Groundhog not far behind. When the Groundhog opened his eyes, there was no shadow."SPRING IS HERE! SPRING IS HERE!"He jumped for joy and everyone began to sing. The happiness was ruined when a pixie jumped infront of the Groundhog, scaring him back into his hole. The pixie had purple wings on her back and she wore a violet dress with black tights. Her hair was jet black and in a pony tail and her eyes were a dark blue."HAHAHAHA! Looks like I scared the shadow right out of him!"She laughed but noticed everyone was leaving."Hey wait!"She called and ran infront of everyone."Where's everybody going?" She laughed."Who are you?"Victor asked."Names Belle, and these are the girls."She smiled and ponited to her wings."Glitter and Glammer."Belle boasted, but no one payed her any attention."Well hope the three of you have a nice day."Acorn giggled. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you. That's where I saw a Human..."She said, now this got everyone attention."You saw a Human?"Rose asked in disbelief."Yes. There I was out on the lake, and suddenly I hear this voice luring me in..."She sneered and put a stick in her mouth. "I'm here, I'm here..."She chanted."You see, Human's got this stick that can make thier voice sound like one of us."Belle said."But I'm to smart for that, so I crept up on him. Really slowly...And BAM! I knocked him out with a tree branch!"She cheered."Belle!"A voice called, everyone turned to see Belle's father waiting for her."Coming Father!"She smiled and ran towards her father."You wanna us to walk you home?" Victor asked when his dad turned up."No thanks, my mothers coming."Rose smiled."Ok, see ya later Rose."Victor smiled and walked over to his dad. Rose sure missed her father and wondered when he was coming home. Hours passed and soon Rose fell fast asleep...<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(In The Dream)<strong>_

Rose was running around near the lake playing with the butterflies and the flowers as the sun began to set."Rose..."A voice called, Rose looked up to see Clumsy Smurf standing on a hill smiling at his daughter."Father?"She was to stunned for words so she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist."I missed you so much."She sighed as hot tears fell from her eyes."Shh it'll be alright, you'll see."He cooed the crying child."Why did you have to go?"She asked."Everything in the forest has it's season. When one thing falls another grows."He explianed."Maybe not what was there before, but something new and wonderful all the same."Clumsy added."But I feel so alone."Rose admitted."I'm always with you even if you can't see me I'm here, I'm here..."


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6**

When Rose opened her eyes to look at her father she relised that she was sitting against the Groundhog's tree in the dead of night. Her heart sunk as she relised that it wasn't her real father just a dream."I'm here..."A voice echoed in the distance."Hello?"Rose called."I'm here..."That voice."Father?"Rose gasped and followed the voice."Hello...I'm here..."It chanted."WAIT I'M COMING!"Rose cried until she arrived at the Lake, nothing was there."Hello?"But the poor pixie recived no reply, with a broken heart she turned to leave."Hello..."The voice leered from the other side of the Lake."Father?"She called."I'm here...Hello..."It echoed from the distance as Rose tiptoed across the Lake. When she reached the other side the voice suddenly stopped, Rose looked around but found nothing or no one. Suddenly huge hound dogs came from the bushes barking, howling and charging at her!

* * *

><p>When Pansy arrived at the Groundhog's tree she couldn't find Rose anywhere. Suddenly she heard hounds barking in the distance, near the Lake. No one in their right minds would be on the Lake at this time of night!"Rose!"She gasped and flew as fast as her wings could go. When Pansy made it to the Lake she saw Rose frozen in fear as the hounds approched."RUN ROSE!"The Gaurdian cried, but her daughter wouldn't budge. She had no choice, so Pansy ran into the open and attacked the dogs. After the dogs ran back into the bushes Pansy could see something shining in the pale moonlight. Pansy knew what it was."RUN ROSE!"But Rose was still frozen in fear."MOVE NOW!"Her mother screamed and pushed her to the ground, snapping her out of the trance. They both ran back into the forest until they couldn't hear the thunder shots."But it was Father! I heared his voice!"Rose gasped as she tried to get her head around what had happened."It was one of the Human's tricks."Pansey said through gritting teeth."I'm sorry-"But Rose was cut off by Pansy's yelling."What if I hadn't gotten there in time?! You could have been..."Pansy couldn't bare to finish her sentence."When I tell you to run you run! Never freeze like thet, EVER!"Rose flinched at the tone in her mother's voice."I-I'm sorry."She said sadly, all she wanted was her dad back."Let's go home."Pansy sighed as she tried to calm down.<p>

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the house the rain had started to fall casting a cloud of misery over the Enchanted Forest. Rose stopped outside the house and looked into her mother's green eyes."He's never coming back is he?"She asked sadly, Pansy looked into her daughter's eyes before staring to the ground."No..."She replied and left Rose at the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Papa Smurf was busy in his lab mixing some ingedents in a cauldren when a knock at the door caught his attention."Now who could that be?"He asked himself, when he opened the door he saw Pansy standing on his door step."Papa Smurf..."She said dulley."Yes?"He asked wondering what she wanted at this time of night."Winter is coming to an end. You should have no troubel finding a perfect person to raise Rose..."<p> 


	7. The Jump

**Chapter 7**

The next day, the snow had finally melted to reveal the warm Spring grass."Hi Mom!"Rose smiled to her mother when she woke up."Where we going today?"She asked as she got here shoes on."Your going to stay near the house where it's safe."Pansy said and turned to leave."But I'm ready for danger and adventure!"Rose argued."House."Pansy glared and left."Ok..."Rose mumbled. Rose just sat in her house for what seemed like hours until someone knocked on her front door."Hey Rose."Acorn smiled when Rose opened the door."Hey..."She replied sadly."What's wrong?"Acorn asked her best friend."Well... My Mom won't take me with her anymore."She admitted."Come on, a nice walk will do you some good."Acorn said and took Rose by the arm.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Rose had cheered and now she and Acorn were eating some Smurfberries."So, what you wanna do now?"Acorn asked."Beats me."Rose shurgged as they crossed a bridge, suddenly a horrid looking Imp holding a spikey staff jumped on the bridge growling at the two pixies."RUN!"Acorn screamed and thfey sprinted back the way they came."Yeah and good ridence!"The Imp shouted."Come on lets go."Acorn sighed."No wait!"Rose excliamed."This is the perfect time to prove how brave I am."She smiled and walked back onto the bridge."I'm gonna walk across this bridge!"She insisted to the Imp."Get off my bridge you crazy Witch!"He insaulted."I'm not a Witch. I'm the young Gaurdian!"Rose growled and tried to walk passed him."Where ya going Gaurdian?"He laughed as he blocked her path. Suddenly he jumped over her head and landed right behind her."See ya!"He laughed and whacked her on the bum with his staff.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the forest Belle was busy trying to impress Victor."That's the great thing about me, I don't feel any pain."She boasted."Ha, watch this."She smiled and ran into a tree. "See! Nothing..."She said dizzley, Victor just rolled his eyes at her."AHHHHHHH!"That cry could be heared from the top of the highest mountain!"What was that?"Victor asked. "Proberly just some dumb creature caught in a trap."Belle shrugged."So anyway-"But Belle was cut off by another scream."ROSE?!"Victor relised and ran in the direction of the scream."Hey I wasn't finished talking about me!"Belle shouted and ran after him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just one more."Acorn said as she pulled the spikes out of Rose's bum."Rose!"Victor called as he came into view, Rose quickly turned around to face him in order to hide in spike in her bum."Are you ok?"He asked a little worried."Yeah I'm fine."She lied."She got struck by that Imp's spikey staff."Acorn said."Where?"He asked and tried to see behind her but she kepted moving."Stop moving!"Acorn shouted as she tried to remove the last spike."I'm fine really it's just that-OWWWWWW!"She screamed when Acorn finally pulled the spike out."Got it."She laughed."Rose..."A voice sneered and everyone saw Belle flutter down inbetween Rose and Victor."I thought I reconised that scream. I'm surprised to see you moving."She laughed."It was only an Imp."Rose said a bit sheepish."No, I'm talking about how you frozen out on the Lake. And right in front of your mother..."She teased."Belle!"Victor growled."Don't feel bad, if we didn't have cowards we could never tell who the brave ones are."The older pixie laughed. This caused Acorn to push Rose so she would bump into Belle, this caused Belle to fall into mud ruining her new dress."RUN!"Acorn and Victor screamed as Belle charged at Rose. The blue pixie didn't have to be told twice and ran for the hills!<p>

* * *

><p>Rose ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but Belle's wings were faster so Rose had no choice but to go through the waterfall, the waterfall caused Belle's wings to get soated which caused Belle to lose her flight. This caused Belle's anger to increase. Rose continued to run until she came across a shear cliff, she had no choice but to go back the way she came only to find it blocked by Belle, Rose ran back towards the cliff and, with all her might, jumped! She fell on her stomach at the other side of the cliff."I made it..."She gasped, she turned around to find Belle at the other edge of the cliff glaring at her, but her quickly turned into fear and she ran back into the forest."Hahaha."Rose laughed and turned to leave, only to come face to face with Pansy."I told you to stay near the house, when I give you an order I expect you to..."Pansy trailed off when she noticed the cliff. "Did you jump?"She asked the young pixie."Yes."Rose muttered."I didn't make a jump like that until I had wings..."Pansy said."Let's go."She said and took Rose back home...<p> 


	8. Bonding Time

**Chapter 8**

The next day Rose told Acorn about her great jump and how proud Pansy was of her."Woah..."Was all Acorn could say."That's amazing."She added."Let's see how far you can really go!"She exclaimed and grabbed a rock."Right, all you have to do is jump farther than this rock."Acorn explained."I don't know."Rose said nervously."Come on, you jumped further than this yesterday."Acorn groaned."Unless your a baby!"She teased, unawhere that Rose was about to jump."Look out below!"She warned but still fell on top of her best friend."Did I make it?"She asked."Yeah, you made it alright."Acorn mumbbled as she pushed Rose off her. They both continued to play their little game, completely unawhere that Pansy was watching them from a distance."Excuse me my lady."Papa smiled when he came up to her."Yes Papa Smurf."She said and turned back to her daughter "I'm just here to let you know that the search is off to a flying start."But he soon noticed that Pansy was to busy watching her daughter."Unless you've changed your mind."Papa asked hopefully."No I haven't."She quickly said and walked over to her little girl."What are you doing?"She asked the two pixies."I'm practising my jumps."Rose smiled."I see." Pansy said and left."I don't get it? Yesterday she was very pleased?"Rose wondered."Why don't you go talk to her."Acorn surgested."She looks busy I shouldn't."Rose admitted. "Moms like it when you ask them lots of questions."She reasured her blue friend. "Ok..."She muttered and walked over to her mother."What you doing?"Rose asked her mother. "Gaurding the forest."Was all Pansy said."How do you do that?"Pansy looked at Rose, confused of what to say."Well... You must see, hear and smell all of the same time."She replied and closed her eyes."Smurfs are playing in the flower fields."She suddenly said."How do you know that?"Rose asked."I feel it in my feet."She replied and Rose looked at her own feet."If there was danger they would know to stop and I'd run to them."Pansy explained."But wouldn't you be scared?"The younger fairy asked."Perhaps. A Gaurdian might be scared but they must never let fear stop them."Pansy sighed."Woah...You know everything."Rose smiled. Pansy gave her daughter a glance before saying."Well the forest a waits."And started to walk away."Are you coming?" She asked the younger pixie. Rose just smiled and ran to her mother's side.

* * *

><p>"Feel the forest, feel the forest..."Rose kept chanting when suddenly she walked straight into a tree."Felt it."She laughed to her mother. The two continued to walk through the forest, in that time Rose learned new tricks like how to listen with her feet."I hear it!"She said excited and ran into a feild where Pixies, Smurfs, Elves and Imps were racing each other, suddenly Belle came running out of the crowd and stuck her tongue out at Rose before running back ahead."When will I get my wings?"Rose asked her mother."Won't be long now if your anything like I was."Pansy reasured her."Am I?"She asked, looking into the Gaurdian's eyes."Only one way to find."Pansy smiled and ran into the crowd, Rose not far behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the race Belle was so busy trying to over take everyone else that she nearly missed the Gaurdian of the Enchanted Forest run pass her with ease."Woah!"She gasped but soon noticed Rose running beside her. Belle quickly tried to over take her, Pansy turned her head and gustered Rose to speed up; a look of deturmantion spread across the blue Pixie's face and she easily took over Belle. After hours of fun the two Pixies returned home for a good nights rest. However, Rose was so giddy that she even kept Pansy up."Rose, go to sleep."She moaned to the little Pixie."But I can't sleep, I'm wide awake!"She laughed. "Try..."Pansy sighed."Father is resting now isn't he?"Rose asked as she stared at the stars."Yes and he is always watching you."Pansy replied."Now please get some sleep."She begged."Alright..."Rose yawned and with in minuets she was out like a light."Good night Clumsy..."Pansy smiled and fell asleep...<p> 


	9. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 9**

The next day Pansy and Rose headed to the Lake, but Pansy was slower then normal, due to the fact she was up so late."Come on Sleepy-Head."Rose laughed as she ran ahead."Remind me never to let you eat blossems before bedtime."Pansy yawned."Wait!"Rose gasped as she stopped dead in her tracks."I hear trouble."She said to the older pixie."Where?"Pansy asked as she looked around."Wasp's nest over head!"Rose exclaimed and Pansy looked up to see a Wasp's nest right over her head."Very good."She smiled to the blue pixie."Wait!"Pansy gasped."Now I see trouble!"She exclaimed."Where?!"Rose asked."Rival Pixie, dead ahead."Pansy smiled."She's pretty small and shouldn't be any troubel."Pansy shurgged, it was then that Pansy was talking about her."I can be plenty of trouble!"She laughed and charged at her mother."Now you've had it!" Pansy laughed. The two continued this little play fight until they heard a voice over them."There you are!"It said, they looked up to see Papa Smurf smiling at them."Hello Papa Smurf!"Rose giggled."I've been meaning to speak with you Papa Smurf."Pansy said."I've been looking all over for you! I thought you would be at the Lake about now."He admitted."I'm afaid I've been a little distracted."She sighed as Rose chased a butterfly."Well there's someone I would like you to meet..."They turned to see a Smurf with glasses smiling at them. "Brainy Smurf."Papa smiled."Great Gaurdian."Brainy bowed."Rose go to the house."Pansy orded but Rose wanted to know who this Smurf was."I've heard so much about you Rose."He said."You know your father and I grew up together."He smiled."Really?"She asked in disbeilef."Go home Rose."Pansy said with a stern voice."But I wanna hear more about Father."She smiled."We'll have plenty of time for that, once we get you settled in your new home."Brainy said, this caught Rose off graud."Your sending me away?"Rose asked close to tears."No, just let me explain-"But Rose was to upset to listen."But I did everything you said!"She cried."A Gaurdian does not-"But Pansy was once again cut off. "That's all you care about not about me! I wish Father was here instead of you!"She cried and ran away. Rose didn't really mean that but she was just so upset and angry. "I've made a real mess of things..."Papa sighed sadly."No this is my fault. A Guardian should not be raising a child."Pansy admiited and went to find Rose.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure gonna miss you guys."Rose said sadly to her friends."We'll come live with you if it ain't to far."Acorn said, trying to cheer up her best friend."But it is to far."Rose sighed."Rose."Everyone turned to see Pansy standing in the distance, waiting for her daughter."I'll never forget any of you."She said sadly."And we'll never forget you."Victor sighed as Rose walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Being a Gaurdian means putting other's needs before yours."Pansy explained."They must ignore their feelings no matter what they have to sacrvice."She added as Rose dragged her feet behind her."Do you understand?"She asked the Pixie, Rose just nodded, not even looking up to face her mother."I'll come and vist you soon, be good for Brainy."Pany said and Rose saw Brainy and Papa waiting for them."And never forget, you are a Gaurdian."She reasured her. That being said Rose walked over to Brainy who just smiled at the little girl. Suddenly Rose ran back to her mother and wrapped her arms around her armored waist before heading back to Brainy...<p> 


	10. The Chase

**Chapter 10**

As the two walked back to Smurf Village, questions were swirling around Rose's mind."Well look who it is..."A voice laughed from behind, Rose turned around to see Belle walking towards her."Your not gonna leave without saying goodbye are you?"She smirked, Rose just ignored her and continued walking."I feel for you. It must be hard to have a Mother that's so ashamed of you that she'd give you away."The older Pixie taunted. This caused something inside Rose to snap, she ran towards Belle and punched her in the cheek."Yeah?!"Belle challenged and the two started to wrestle. Brainy suddenly relised that Rose wasn't by his side and rushed to stop the fighting."Rose are you ok?"He asked her, the last thing he wanted was to lose his best friend's daughter. Suddenly Belle came crashing into Rose's side, knocking Brainy into a Human cage in the process, they could all hear the hound dogs barking in the distance."Both of you get out of here now!"Brainy called from his cage."DADDY!"Belle screamed and ran far away, but Rose was frozen on the spot!"RUN ROSE!"Brainy shouted but Rose wouldn't move."RUN!"He cried, Rose finally snapped out her trance and ran for the hills."FASTER, FASTER ROSE, DON'T LOOK, BACK KEEP RUNNING!"Brainy cried, those words caused Rose to stop as they were her father's last words to her. Only this time she was going to stand her ground and fight!"HEY OVER HERE YOU OVER GROWN FLEABAGS!"She called, this caused the hounds to abandon Brainy and charge at the young pixie!

* * *

><p>Rose ran as fast as she could as the hounds chased her through the forest. She suddenly noticed the Imp's brigde! This gave her an idea and she ran onto the brigde."Well I guess someone didn't learn their lesson."The Imp laughed and got ready to hit her again."I learned plenty."Rose smirked and jumped out the way as the Imp lung at her, causing him to hit one of the hounds on the nose.<p>

* * *

><p>When Pansy arrived at the trap that Brainy was trapped, she pulled out a dagger and through it at the rope that held up the cage."Where's Rose?!"She asked the shaking Smurf. He pointed in the direction that Rose ran. Pansy wasted no time and charged to her daughter's aid.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose kept on running until she finally reached the Lake, she knew that you shouldn't go on the Lake alone but she had no choice. She ran as fast as she could but the last two dogs were hot on her tail. Rose saw the mountians, it was very differcult for her before but now she should be able to climb it. She climbed until she had nowhere left to go, good news was that there was only one hound left but now she was out of ideas."ROSE!"She looked up to see Pansy standing on a ridge not far from her but her pink wings were soaked! She looked back to see the dog was looming over her ready to attack. Rose was scared out of her mind and didn't know what to do.'They must never let fear stop them.'Pansy words whispered in the back of her mind. Rose mustered up all her courage and kicked the mutt square in the chest, knocking it over the edge of the cliff! Pansy breathed a sigh of relief, for her daughter was safe once again. Rose noticed her mother's expression and jumped to her, Pansy looked up just in time to see Rose land perfectly in front of her."Rose..."She smiled and went to hug her little girl. Suddenly the ground beanth Rose's feet gave way!"ROSE!"<p>

* * *

><p>Pansy ran to the bottom of the cliff to make sure Rose was safe but all she saw was her beautiful little girl lying on the ground, lifeless..."Rose get up."Pansy begged as she tried to hold back a sob. Papa, Brainy and Acorn turned up and Acorn looked like she could cry a river. Pansy just got on her knees and brought her daughter closer."I'm so sorry." She cried into Rose's chest before turning to leave."Mom..."Came a faint whimper, Pansy turned around to see Rose staring at her with bright eyes."I'm here."She smiled and pulled the younger Pixie into a warm hug...<p> 


	11. Remebering

**Chapter 11**

Spring had finally arrived and everyone was finding love and celebrating. Acorn was sitting on a boulder telling the other creatures about how Rose defeated the hounds."And they came closeer and closer!"She excliamed as a few creatures tried to hide in fear."Then a dog that was as tall as a tree roared from the shadows!"She shouted."But Rose was to fast, she jumped high in the air and came crashing down right on the dog's head!"She finished and everyone cheered."The Young Gaurdian!"A little Pixie smiled as Rose walked over to them, but something behind her caught on some of the bushes. She pushed the branches away to reveal a pair of beautiful sapphire wings."Well, looks like those wings are finally coming through."Papa pointed out."Really?"Rose replied."Acorn has been telling us a great story."Victor smiled, suddenly the Imp from the bridge came behind Rose and whacked her hard on the bum with his staff."OWWWWW!"She screamed and leaped forward only to land right smack on Victor's lips!"Ohhhh."Everyone laughed.  
>"Tweeterpatered."Papa sighed."What's 'Tweeterpatered'?"Acorn asked."I'll tell you when your older."Papa said nervously."Well, well."Belle smirked."If it isn't the Young Gaurdian."She said as she lept from one stepping stone to the other."One of these days we'll meet again, and when we do-"She suddenly sliped and fell into the river. "OWWWWWW!"She screamed when a fish bit her bum."DADDY GET IT OFF! DADDY!" She cried as she ran into the forest."HAHAHAHA!"Everyone laughed."I gotta go, my Mom is waiting for me."Rose said and took to the sky."Rose never has anytime for us anymore."Acorn sighed."I know, isn't it wonderful."Victor sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom."Rose smiled as she landed next to the older Pixie."Where are we going today?"She asked."We're already there."Pansy replied and pushed back some bushes to reveal a cave enterance. When Rose entered the cave what she saw took her breath away. A small cavern full of pink crystals, on the caven floor was a blue pond with beautiful blossems resting on the water; Rose looked to see a small cliff over the water where a small cherry blossem tree lay. At the top of the caven was a hole that leta shimmer of sun light leek through into the caven."I never even knew this was here."Rose gasped."Beautiful isn't it?" Pansy smiled, but her smile soon dropped."This is where I first met your father."She admitted."Really?"Rose asked in disbelief."Yes, I was just about your age."Pansy said as the memory played through her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>(20 Years Ago)<em>**

_I__t was just another day in the Enchanted Forest, and Pansy was enjoying her new wings, her father was the Gaurdian of the Enchanted Forest and her mother was hardly around so she had to make her own fun. Today Pansy was chasing a beautiful butterfly, but she really wanted to be with her parents. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell through a hole!"Ow."She moaned as she rubbed her sore head. Pansy looked up the see the beautiful caven."This is amazing!"She gasped and walked over to the pond, she stared into her refection but something caught her eye. She looked up to see a little Smurf smiling at her."Hi."He said."H-Hi."She stuttered, suddenly the Smurf fell into the pond"OH! Are you alright?!"Pansy asked as she helped the Smurf up."Yeah, I'm Clumsy."He smiled when they got out the water."I'm Pansy."She replied. "That's a beautiful name."He said, both unaware that they were still holding hands._

* * *

><p>"What were you like?"Rose asked, snapping Pansy out her daydream."Me? Well let me think."Pansy said, but soon broke into a smile."I was a lot like you."She admitted and they both sat staring at the beautiful scene for hours...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Writers Note: Yeah I kinda got the flashback scene from Croods, you know when Eep and Guy are in that cave in the maze. Well that's where I got it from. Plz READ and REVIEW!<span>**


	12. Tweeterpated

**Chapter 12**

12 Years had passed and everyone was celebrating another Spring."I hate Spring!"Grouchy groaned as he and Gutsy collected Smurfberries."Relax Grouchy, we're nearly done." Gutsy said, all of a sudden a blue blur shot right passed them."HEY WATCH IT!"Grouchy shouted, the blue brur stopped dead to reveal a blue skinned Pixie. She had big beautiful green eyes and chestnut brown eyes. She wore a lime green mini dress with baby blue slippers."Hey guys, don'y you reconise me?"She asked, at that Gutsy did reconise her."ROSE!"He gasped."Yep."She nodded."You've grown up."Grouchy remarked."Thanks."Gutsy's face dropped. "Gutsy, what's wrong?"Rose asked."I wish your father could have been here to see the woman you've become."He admitted sadly."Me to."She sighed."Hey Rose!"A voice called from above, everyone looked up to see a Pixie in an orange mini-dress and brown tights."Remember me?"She asked and fluttered her golden wings."Acorn."Rose smiled."Yep!"Suddenly some little birds fluttered around them before flying off."What's the matter with them?"Acorn asked the two Smurfs."They're Tweeterpatered."Grouchy groaned. When Gutsy noticed the looks on they're faces he smiled."Your going along, minding your own business when all of a sudden ya run smack into a lovely face!"He exclaimed."You begin to get weak in the knees, you start to feel light as a feather and before you know it your walking on air. Then ya go for a loop and you completely lose your head!"Grouchy shouted."Well it ain't gonna happen to me!" Rose said and flew off."Me either!"Acorn agreed and flew after her friend.

* * *

><p>The two flew deep into the forest until a high pitch wolf whistle caught their attention, the two Pixies turned around to see a male Pixie. He had bleach blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a yellow jacket and green pants with brown boots. He help a bunch of flowers in his hand and was winking to the ladies."Whatever."Rose rolled her eyes and left, but Acorn was glued to the spot as the Pixie came closer and closer, until they're lips were almost touching! Suddenly he attached himself to Acorn's lips and her heart raced. When Rose turned around to see where Acorn was she saw her and that boy snuggled up to each other."Tweeterpatered."Rose sighed and knelt down to a pond to dink. However she suddenly saw a male Elf smiling at had brown hair and beard and beautiful green eyes. He wore a lime green t-shirt and brown pants."Hey Rose, don't you remember me?"He asked but Rose's heart was beating so fast that she hardly heard him."I'm Victor."He laughed and walked over to her. She tried to move but her feet were stuck to the ground. Suddenly Victor kissed her on the cheek! This caused all feeling in her knees to fade and she felt as if she could fly without her wings. The two lovebirds skipped through the forest all day.<p> 


End file.
